


Ask Nicely

by MissKatherine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Extreme Underage, Incest, M/M, Underage - Freeform, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9391097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKatherine/pseuds/MissKatherine
Summary: Extreme underage! 9 year old Sammy blowing Dean and loving it and begging to be fucked.





	

Jesus, those shiny, pretty, baby, doe eyes that shouldn't be used in a situation like this are staring up at Dean and it just makes it dirtier. Because Sam is kneeling between his legs, lips wet and eyes begging. And Dean knows how fucked up this is, having Sammy hungry for his cock and it's all his fault. He let Sam have a taste and now he can't get enough. He liked to think he's immune to Sam's ways. That he's able to shrug it off after so many years of being with Sammy, but that's just a theory. Because tiny little Sammy is looking up at him, waiting to have his big brother's cock fed to him. 

"C'mon Dean, please...you promised I can suck on it when Dad leaves." 

Dean makes sure both his hands are clutching the sheets to stop himself from shoving his cock into Sammy's little mouth and making him chock on it. Even if that's exactly what Sam wants. He wants to feel Dean's hand on the back of his head pushing him down and the other hand pulling his long hair just because. And Dean wants to say No, he wants to tell Sammy to go to bed but Fuck, he did promise. 

Dad's been home for a long time and Sammy got all hot and bothered because he couldn't have Big Bother's cock for so long. So he begs Dean every time they're alone for few minutes or far enough from Dad that he won't hear or in bed late at night and they're tangled together with Sammy's butt squirming against Dean's dick. He begs just to have a taste, just to lick it or suck on the tip, and Dean tells him to wait, to be good, to stay still and keep away. But Sam's way too eager, he bites his lip and keeps his eyes down when he asks "When can I suck it, Dean?" And Dean's thirteen, he's bot even supposed to have that much self control. But somehow he does, because otherwise he'll end up doing something he regrets. So he hushes Sam and turns up the TV but that doesn't stop Sammy. 

And then he moves closer that he's almost sitting in Dean's lap and licks his lips, makes them all shiny before speaking again "Please, Dean..just the tip, wanna taste it peasedeanpleasepleaseplease—" And Dean here decides that he needs to shut Sammy up by any means so he promises him whatever he wants as soon as Dad leaves because he's terrified Dad will walk in and hear Sammy begging to have Dean's cock in his mouth. 

He doesn't know when did his little brother turned into a cock-hungry slut but he knows it's his fault. 

So Dean's gluing himself to the bed by the time Sam's hands are unzipping his pants. He keeps licking his lips like Dean's cock is the first piece of meat he's seen in days. And Dean's fuckin' hard, leaking and messy and he just wants Sammy's mouth. Sammy just gives him a look thats almost a smile and a smirk before wrapping his shiny lips around the tip and sucking all the precum like it's his favorite ice cream. 

Fuck! Was Sammy really that hungry for his cock?

"Taste so good, De." Sammy's moaning around his cock without breaking eye contact. His hands on his knees because he wants every inch in his mouth. He takes a little more and feels the tip hit the roof of his head, leaving Dean's taste in his mouth. But he stops and looks up, then he's pulling away. And Dean wants to thrust his hips and push Sam's head down but he waits. Stares at Sammy between his legs with precum on his lips. 

"Feed it to me, Dean."

He's not even thinking, just shoving Sammy's face in his crotch and Sam is as willings as a little bitch in heat. Opens his mouth and fucking gags on Dean's cock. And he fucking loves it, loves how the drool leaves his mouth and his tongue is flooded with dean's taste. It's Sam's favorite thing in the fucking world. Being chocked on his brother's cock, knowing he has no control and that Dean is making him take it, fucking his mouth like it's just some hole for him to use. 

Dean is pulling Sam's hair too rough because if he doesn't give Sam some air then he'll keep sucking until he chokes. He looks down and Sam's eyes are red and close to tears, he's just looking up at his brother, waiting for Dean to keep fucking his mouth. He looks so fucking debauched and no nine year old should look like that, not while sitting between his brother's legs with cum-wet lips and puppy eyes. 

"Are you gonna put it in me? You gonna fuck me, Dean? I can take it, won't hurt. My fingers aren't big like your cock but I don't mind. Want you to make me take it, stuff me full, stretch my hole open on your cock. I can sit on it too, I'll bounce on your lap, De." He's fucking smiling, a little tug on his lips and that look that little brothers give their big brothers when they wanna make them proud. 

"Just—just put it in your mouth, Sammy." 

And he does, still looking up with his teary eyes and pink lips. And Dean wants to taste them, wants to lick the spit and cum right off and suck it into his mouth. But he doesn't dare stop Sammy because he'll whine and moan and look like a wounded puppy. So he just throws his head back and close his eyes. Feeling his cock go all the way down Sammy's throat, that's when his first moan escapes. And there's no stopping now so he growls and cusses and pulls on Sammy's hair until he's so close, he can taste it. 

But Sammy pulls off to catch his breath and Dean looks down on his spit-covered cock and the matching shade of pink as Sammy's lips. 

"Fuck, Sammy." He whines. "Just put it in your mouth...please."

Sammy swallow hard and smiles because he made Dean lose it a little. Just with his mouth. So he licks his lips and closes his eyes this time. He's bracing himself for the taste of Dean's cum that he'll chock on and he sucks. Deep and hard. And he doesn't stop fucking his face with Dean's dick until his big brother crashes so hard and cums all the way down his throat. 

Dean's panting hard with Sammy's lips not moving around his dick. He waits until he feels Sammy swallow his load and flinches at the sensation but then Sammy starts sucking again. Like he's hoping there's more, like he'll get another load that fast. 

Dean's biting his lip so hard he can taste copper so he pulls Sammy by the hair to pray his off and he stares at him. Takes all the features in, his nine-fuckin-year old little brother who just sucked his brains out. 

Then Sammy licks the taste off his lips and when he's done catching his breath he opens his mouth a little. "Will you put it in my ass now?"


End file.
